<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Tells The Truth by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502175">He Tells The Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever'>Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sassy Remy Sanders, i'm not proud of this, kind of, the writing i mean, why is that not a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy convinces Roman to tell Logan and Virgil. How are they going to react?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roman Isn't Okay Anymore [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Tells The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on my computer instead of my phone, so I'm sorry if the formatting is weird or different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was originally Remy who had posed the idea first, when he and Roman were having their weekly movie gossip night (they had started when Remy and Roman had their heart to heart). The two were sitting in a blanket fort they had made, giving each other face masks and laughing over something stupid when he had brought the elephant in the room into light. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to tell Mom and Dad at some point,” he said. Roman was startled and quickly denied the idea. Would they even bother? </p><p> </p><p>“Roman, they may be the worst, but they’re still our parents. They deserve to know what’s going on with you.” Roman still denied it, making Remy give a small sigh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>See? You still hurt people, no matter how hard you try.</b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you at least going to tell Logan? He is your boyfriend after all.” Roman was about to say no, until he thought it over a bit more. Logan just <em> got </em>him more than his parents did…and  Lo wouldn't be mad or overreact. But still… </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>You’re just going to bother him with something he doesn’t have the time for, and frankly won’t care about. </b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I know what you’re thinking, ‘what if I'm bothering him?’ And I’m here to say put those thoughts to rest. Logan had said himself, from what you’ve told me, that he was there to help you and carry you throughout your life together.” Roman nodded, Logan did say that…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it, I’m just… nervous.” Remy chuckled a little.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>He’s laughing at you for being such an indecisive loser.</b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s reasonable to be nervous Princey. You may be telling him something that is really deep and dark, like my coffee in the morning.” Now, It was Romans turn to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“How is your coffee deep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, It just is, now, if you were going to tell Logan, when should you do it?” Roman sighed and shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” he said. “I don’t want to do it at school, because then other kids might find out, and then rumors may spread about me, and then people won’t talk to me and they would call me a cutter and-“</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Roman? Breath for a second,” Remy interrupted. As Roman took deep breaths to calm his mind and self down, the boy with black nails, that Roman would never be able to pull off as a look, started to speak once more.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to tell him at school. Why not tell him at the sleepover you planned? Then other people don’t have to overhear, It would just be you two.” Roman thought about it, and honestly, that was the only other option, plus it was a good plan. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… that might just work. So enough about me-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>Yeah, you talk about yourself too much. But then again, what's new? </b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about this ‘close friend’ of yours.” Remy turned beet red underneath his white face mask. “I’m going to go off on a limb and say that it's the quote “He’s so cute I’m going to die” Emile?” Remy’s face got even darker as the two talked back and forth all through the night. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“And that is why spiders aren’t scary.” Virgil finished over a face call. Logan chuckled a bit as Roman’s head was in the clouds. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>When’s a good time to bring it up? You don’t want to ruin the atmosphere that’s going on right now, do you? Telling him now would be too early, the sun hasn’t even gone all the way down yet! You should-</b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Roman, Love, are you okay?” Logan interrupted.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I was just, uh, thinking… that's all." Logan nodded and turned back to Virgil, both of them silently concerned for him. Roman took a deep breath himself, and took a leap of faith. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, can we talk?” Logan startled, but got over it quickly. By the tone of Roman’s voice, then things were going to get serious. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course. Do you want Virgil to leave or-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Virgil can stay.” Roman interrupted. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around   himself, sure he was sitting on Logans bed with him, but he couldn’t have felt as small as he did then. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember when I told you about my cut on my arm?” Roman said, voice wavering. Logan nodded and Virgil replied with a small yes from where Logan had placed him against the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… I want to tell you where it actually came from… or well, who gave it to me.” His heart was going ten million miles an hour, and his mind was racing with doubts and worst case scenarios, but,still,  Roman pounded on. He needed them to know what was going on with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Logan prompted. “You can trust us with anything.” Roman gave a small smile that looked more like a grimace. </p><p> </p><p>“Well… I-I did it, I did it to myself.” </p><p> </p><p>There. The cat was out of the bag, and he couldn’t take it back. Roman winced at the small gasps both his boyfriend and his friend had. He braced himself for the yelling and crying, but he didn’t get what he thought he would. Instead, he was embraced in a hug. He, once again, winced at the stinging it gave, but he returned it. Logan and Roman pulled apart after a few minutes, and Virgil was the first to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest I kind of suspected it when I first saw the cut, I guess I just hoped it wasn’t true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” Logan added. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <b>You aren’t as good as hiding it as you thought. Everyone will know and then you would be-</b>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“Roman.” Logan said, voice stern but with no meaning of meanness. Roman looked up to the nerd standing across from him and saw a mix of emotions in his eyes. “When this happens, if you feel an urge or do it again,  tell us immediately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Virgil said. “We’re here for you.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a pause in the conversation before Logan spoke up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Ro, did you do it anywhere else, or did you do more since then?” All Roman did was nod as he broke down. He started to sob and tell the whole story, all about the yelling and screaming, all of his thoughts, the cuts all over his limbs, everything. Logan and Virgil only spoke when they reacted to something, like a gasp or a small word here and there.</p><p> </p><p>When Roman calmed down, Logan was cuddling him, and Virgil had to hang up because of his father.  </p><p> </p><p>“...Does anyone else know?”  Roman thought for a second before he responded. </p><p> </p><p>“Only Remy.” Logan nodded. He kissed the other on the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, you need to tell your parents. They would want to help.” Roman grunted in response, he was pretty drained from his crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Roman, I love you. I love you so, so, so much, and I’m here for you. I’ll be here through everything. You’ve overcome so much, and you can overcome so much more.” Roman gave a small smile and nodded. </p><p>He didn’t expect the love he got, and sometimes he didn’t think he deserved it, but he was content that night; he was glad he told them. The conversation with Logan and Virgil gave him hope for his parents. He was going to tell them, and he would tell them soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've also changed the ratings on my fics to be mature, just as warning and it's better to be safe than sorry. There's also some dark things coming ahead.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>